The Leaves on the Trees
by Mrs. SpockKirkMcCoyScott
Summary: Prompt: Spock and Kirk are exposed to sex pollen. McCoy isn't. He gets caught between Kirk and Spock. Dub-con, at first, but McCoy is begging for it by the end. *Thanks for reading and reviewing!*


"Damn it, Jim, that _hurts_!" Bones yells as he is thrown to the leafy ground.

For a second, he gasps, trying to get back the breath he lost. Above his head is a yellow, orange, and red forest. It almost looks like Fall on Earth except he doesn't recognize many of the trees he sees. Suddenly he feels 200 pounds of Vulcan rest on top of him, arousal pressing into this stomach. Bones groans in frustration. Whatever had happened to Jim and Spock, he was immune to it.

The next thing he knows, a pair of warm pink lips are on his and he turns his head away. He loves Jim, but this is too much, too fast. Jim lets out a sigh of frustration. Hands grab the sides of his face and the lips are back. This time they're more gentle. Yeah, he doesn't mind some sweet, slow kisses from Jim he supposes. By now Spock is beginning to rut against him through both of their sets of clothes. Bones' cock is starting to get interested.

"Jim, Spock," he begins, "you both're gonna regret this when whatever you've got is out of your systems."

When he tries to reason with them, appealing to "Spock talk." The Vulcan in question then whispers in his ear that he wishes that McCoy would either be quiet or put his mouth to better use. Bones groans when he feels deft fingers tugging on his pants button and zipper. One hand was Spock's, the other's was Jim's. Bones thinks maybe he really _should_ stop complaining.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll spill everything I know about the both of you," he warns.

Bones isn't stupid enough to just give in without putting up one last fight. And also he really doesn't need the whole ship gossiping about how he was screwed by two commanding officers at once. He was a doctor, not a kinky bastard like Jim and apparently Spock.

Suddenly he feels himself being flipped over, knees tucked up to his stomach as his black slacks get pulled down his thighs. He feels fingers prep him for a while until he almost starts complaining that whoever was doing that was being so goddamned slow about moving this along when he felt something larger than fingers begin to press into him. Something that doesn't feel human.

"Just great," he thinks to himself, "I get to study Vulcan anatomy up close and pers-ughnnnnn-al."

His eyes squeeze shut tight at the first few thrusts. He feels his body go from reluctant to turned on. He opens his blue eyes and sees himself and the golden trees reflected in Jim's own. The sight almost makes him come right there.

"Jim," he pleads.

He doesn't know what he wants, but he knows Jim will give it to him.

Bones feels himself be lifted off the green-brown ground so he's kneeling with Spock still in and behind him. He looks down and sees Jim crawl up to his exposed erection. He knows what Jim is about do a second before he does it. Spock holds him about the waist to keep himself from slipping out when Bones arcs forward into Kirk's mouth. The shar gasp he lets out echoes around them, along with the one Spock finally permits to escape his own mouth.

As much as Bones doesn't want to admit, that one keen that escaped the First Officer was pretty damn hot and he planned to make it his mission to make him make that sound again. He clenched around him a few times, but the only response he got was Spock ducking his head into Bones' neck.

"C'mon Spock. Do that again. Ughhhh---know you want to," he groans.

His own pants fill his ears. He getting so close. Especially with Jim's attentiveness and Spock's easy thrusts slowly driving him to the edge in a slow burn. If he could just get Spock to break again, he knows he'll be through.

"Damn it, just do it! Damn pointy-eared, green blooded bastard!" he grinds out between clenched teeth.

He doesn't want it to be over until Spock gives in. And finally, whether he's acting or he meant it, that small little whine is released and Bones comes right then and there. He feels Spock tense behind him and follows shortly after him. Jim takes longer, but with Bones' encouragement and a hand in his friend's hair, he comes too.

They lay on the forest floor looking up at the bright blue sky with the softest looking clouds drifting past. A cool breeze blows which makes him realize that he should clean himself off with his blue over-shirt (he's got more in his cabin on the ship) and readjust his black slacks. Jim and Spock do the same.

When they beam back aboard their ship, things are sort of awkward for the three of them. When they see each other in the mess hall, Bones can tell that Jim is uncomfortable and is feeling guilty. He supposes Spock feels the same way because he didn't comment on his outburst about Spock not caring that one of his patients almost died later that day.

"Shouldn't I be the one who's feeling uncomfortable?" he thinks to himself, and decides that they all need to have a talk.

He invites them to his quarters for a drink and they both accept. Jim walks into his best friend's room after their shifts are over, and he can tell he's about to get a litany of apologies that he doesn't want. As the I'm sorries start, Spock enters the room and he, too, opens his mouth to say something.

"Did it ever occur to either of you that I didn't mind?" he asks, arms crossed in front of him.

Both men shut their mouths. That wasn't the response they were expecting. Ranting, raving, and hatred perhaps, but not acceptance.

"Maybe I liked that both of you chose me instead of just each other. Maybe I liked that you both had to rely on me."

He waits for one of them to say something but neither does. Bones rolls his eyes; he supposes he'll just have to prove his point. He turns to his right and grabs Jim's face in both his hands and places a chaste kiss on his lips. He pulls away and spins to his left to stand on his top toes to do the same to Spock.

"Now do you see that I'm not lying?" he asks.

Both men do. They end up leaning in for a kiss at the same time, and Bones thinks this maybe the happiest he's ever felt.


End file.
